


The Bonebreaker's Guild's Naughtiest Slut

by KarsMcCool



Category: Temptation's Ballad
Genre: Erotica, Furry, M/M, Orgy, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsMcCool/pseuds/KarsMcCool
Summary: A few of the Bonebreaker mercenaries decided they want to give Cole a good time~
Kudos: 2





	The Bonebreaker's Guild's Naughtiest Slut

* * *

* * *

* * *

Cole Bonebreaker, put his finger up to his chin and looks up at the board " _Fuck! All of these quests seem so good... Not to mention pretty easy too... Me and that beefy lackey can do this little fetch quest here..._ " The mischievous hyena then thinks of said lackey " _God where is that knucklehead? If Sidd wants to be a cool mercenary so badly-_ " Cole's thoughts are cut short by a huge lion caressing his ass cheek. "F-fuck..." Cole moans. Cole knows that nearly every guy here at the Guild eyes him up and sometimes if they're lucky, which is most of the time, they can go into the backrooms for some fun. "Look I'm flattered..." He turns around and see's the huge lion who interrupts what Cole was going to say next. 

"Hey Cole..." The Lion whispers, he looks down at Cole. "Some of the guys really need you..." The lion then gives Cole a hearty spank, a familiar feeling for Cole he loves the attention that he got from the other guys. Knowing that they all wanted to plow his fat hyena ass and fill him up with their seed, always gets Cole weak in the knees. The lion takes his hand and caresses Cole's hips and softly bit his neck. 

Cole giggles and asks "Oh? How badly do they need me?~" He backs up and grinds on the lion's bulge in a teasing way. The lion bites his lip his already big bulge becoming more noticeable. Cole then playfully moans "Oh!~ What's the big lion gonna to do to me?~" A few mercenaries turn their heads and continue talking to each other about whatever. They knew Cole was pretty slutty, they assumed Cole was just teasing this lion to get something out of him, or something into him. Cole loved playing with his doms. If anything Cole is considered pretty bossy and bratty with the mercs compared to how submissive he is with Clyde. Cole doubted that the others cared about his bossiness, after all he is the boss's son. 

The lion rolls his eyes and leads Cole to the backrooms. They enter through one of the doors and is greeted by three other guys, a wolf, a fox, and a horse. "'Oh uhm.. H-Howdy Cole!" The horse said, readjusting his loin cloth. "Sorry I'm just really excited right now..." He nervously rubs the back of his head. 

The fox giggled "Yeah, I think my dick is ready to explode!" Said the fox, who was naked, exposing his erect member. It was throbbing, and coated with pre-cum. Needless to say, he was clearly excited to pump into Cole. 

The wolf walks up and pinches Cole's nipple. "I don't know..." The wolf smiles slyly. "I doubt this fucking slut can take all of us at once." He then reaches down and gropes Cole's cute bulge. 

Cole gulps and was a little taken a back at first. He's never taken four guys before, the most Cole has ever taken was two guys. Realizing his surprised look Cole scoffs and tells the these mercenaries "Pfft! Just four of you? I bet I could take this whole guild!" Cole says taking off his loin cloth exposing his naked body. He did a little pose, his half-mast cock quivering. "Well what are you guys waiting for?" 

The horse picks up Cole and places him over his shoulder "Alley oop!" He snickers to himself. He walks over to a table and gently places Cole down on it. He slaps his huge horse meat on Cole's crotch, his tip leaking on Cole's stomach. "Now I know I'm a little big..." He grabs Cole's legs and holds them up, before guiding his cock towards Cole's tight pink entrance. "But I'll try to be gentle..." He bites his lip and adds "Uhm keyword being try." 

Cole, sweating nervously, commands the horse "Go as rough as you want big boy." The horse reaches over and grabs some lube and pours some of it on his large shaft. He then slowly inserts his member inside Cole. A stomach bulge forms on Cole. "Oh, fuck!" He moans. His cock quivering in delight, as the horse loosens Cole. Pre-cum starts to drool from his cock and onto his stomach. 

The fox then puts his fingers inside Cole's mouth. "That's a nice voice you got there Coley~..." He starts to poke his knot at Cole's cheek. "But I bet that mouth feels as good as it sounds..." Cole turns his head and the fox puts his hand on his head head and makes him deep throat his thick knot. Cole lets out a muffled moan, as the fox howls with excitement, "Awoooo yeah!! That's the stuff you filthy slut!" The fox can't help but thrust in and out, getting his pre and Cole's saliva all over Cole's mouth. 

The wolf rolls his eyes and says "You horny dumb ass..." He moves towards the moany hyena and tells him "Hey Cole. Jack me off." He exposes his long member. Cole moves his shaky hand towards the cock, he gently grabs it and starts to slowly move his hand up and down. Some pre-cum drenches Cole's hand. The wolf moans softly "Y-yeah... Just like that... You really know your way around a cock you slut..." 

The lion then moves over and asks "Ya think I can get a hand job too?" Cole nods slightly, barely able to move his head due to the fat cock in his mouth. He feebly reaches for the lion's thick shaft and gropes it. He gives it a soft shake, the lion moans "Such soft hands..." Pre trickles down on to Cole's chest. 

Cole moans in delight as both of his holes get filled with pre. Some of which drips from his now extremely stuffed ass. His cute cock shakes in pleasure, when suddenly he ejaculates all over himself. " _Fuuuuuck..._ " He thinks to himself, as he moans heavily. His moans vibrate all over the fox's cock. He kept moaning over and over, with each moan louder than the last. 

"Daamn! Feels like I can burst any second in this soft mouth!" The fox said, thrusting into Cole's mouth as more of his pre-cum leaked from his throbbing knot. Cole was barely able to keep up drinking the sticky liquid. Soon the fox began thrusting faster and making pleasurable whines "Huff... You fucking fine ass slut..." The fox started, "Y-you're gonna make me..." He then grabs Cole's head and makes him deep throat his cock. "AAaah!!!" The fox orgasms, as cum fills Cole's mouth. The fox kept thrusting slowly as, cum began seeping from Cole's mouth. The fox pulls his cock out and jerks his cock off to get the last drops on Cole's face. "Ha...Ha..." He pants "I **needed** that Coley~." 

Cole swallows the cum in his mouth and starts "N-no..." He moans hard "Aaah!~ No... Problem..." Cole's cute moans fill the room. "P-please... Fuck me harder..." Cole begs to the horse as he starts to drool a mix of his saliva and the fox's cum. 

"O-ok... You might not walk for a while though..." The horse tells Cole, as he thrusts faster into the slutty hyena. More and more pre drips down onto the table, as the horse's cock flares and expands Cole's insides. Cole's already noticeable stomach bulge, becomes bigger. 

"I don't care!" Cole moans, slowly trying to push back onto the horse's cock. Cole could feel the horse's shaft throb deep inside of him, painting every last inch of his insides with the horse's pre-cum. Cole moans more and more, loving every last second. 

"Cole... Prepare yourself..." The horse says grabbing Cole's legs and thrusting deep inside as he blew his load inside of Cole. Semen was flowing out of Cole like a waterfall, coating his taint with the horse's seed. "Oh Gods..." The horse pets Cole's stomach. "Are you o.k.? I hope I-I wasn't too rough..." 

Cole chuckles and reassures the horse "You did amazing babe." He winks at the horse. The horse blushes at the compliment and sits back with the fox. Cole then moves his head closer to kiss the cocks of the wolf and lion, he was jerking off. 

"Heh, heh..." The wolf giggles "You're a real good kisser buddy..." He looks at the lion and asks "Am I right?" 

The lion completely flustered responds "Y-yeah... He must've had a lot of practice..." The lion's cock throbs hard in Cole's hand, ready to burst any minute. His huge balls were quivering with anticipation as more and more pre coats Cole's hand. 

Cole licks the lion's tip and says "I love kissing guys and their huge fat cocks.~" He winks at him and wraps his mouth around the lion's shaft and moves his mouth down the lion's cock. Cole didn't even make to the base of lion's dick, since the lion finishes inside Cole's mouth. Giving him another mouthful of cum. Cole quickly pulls off of the lion's cock and coughs. "Hey warn me next time!"   
  


The lion rolls his eyes as he finishes on Cole's face "Pfft... Like you even mind..." He rubs his cock on Cole's face. 

Cole rolls his eyes and and turns himself around to face the wolf, giving him his full attention. "How about you? I bet you're real close..." He moves his hand towards the wolf's huge balls and fondles them gently and kissing the tip of the wolf's cock like an angel. 

The wolf gulps and manages to get out a "M-maybe..." The wolf sweats as Cole plays with his meaty member. Cole can feel the throbbing heat radiating from the hard wolf, he could feel that he was ready to burst. "Fuck..." He huffs out. Finally, the wolf finishes and paints Cole's face, he can only moan as he coats the slutty hyena's open face. 

Cole let his tongue out to try and catch some warm jizz on his tongue. The hyena pets his stomach, full of the cum he had recently taken from the guys. "S-so yummy..." After catching his breath Cole then says, "Well guys I'm gonna hit the showers and maybe go out on a quest. Anyone wanna come with?" He chuckles. 

"Now wait a minute." The lion starts "I think I remember you saying that you could take on this whole guild right?" Cole gulps at the now grinning lion. "And you're father is out on one of lil' quests and won't be back for quite a while..." Cole's legs begin to tremble, whether it was from excitement or from the dicking he just took he wasn't sure. The lion crouches slightly and grabs a hold of Cole. "How about Coley?~" 

Cole gulps and thinks " _Shit! Why did I have to say that? Me and my big damned mouth..._ " He then rubs his cum soaked ass and then thinks " _And their big cocks..."_ Cole drools and tells the group "Y-yeah! I can take those dumbies!" Cole smiles and walks out with the others. Cole holds onto the lion to help him walk. They enter the main room, completely naked. 

All of the mercenaries stop what they were doing and go completely silent. As they stare at the nude mercenaries, the lion speaks up and says "Well, well, well, guys." He pushes Cole towards them. "Our favorite Bonermaker here, told us he wants you guys to fuck him." He says and spanks Cole. "What do you guys think?" 

The group roars out a collective "Hell yeah!" They all get rowdy and start throwing their loincloths off. 

One of the mercenaries, who is a bear, lies down on the ground and offers his cock to the hyena. "Ya need a seat buddy?" His eye twinkles and tells Cole "I doubt I'd need any lube." He giggles "Since your slutty ass is filled with cum." Cole hobbles over to the bear and lowers his body down on his cock. "Damn dude, your ass is still tight..."

Cole moans out a "Mmmhm..." He starts bouncing on the bear's cock, moaning with each bounce. Some of the cum already inside of Cole drools out of him and gets on the bear's cock. 

Another mercenary makes himself known, a buck, "Looks like Coley here could use another cock in him." He gets down on his knees and inserts his rod in. "I think I can feel our little cum dumpster loosening up a bit..." He grabs Cole's waist and starts thrusting into him. The two cocks inside Cole frot within his insides and slowly loosen him up.

Soon more mercenaries surround Cole and the 2 other mercenaries, and masturbate around them. "Gods damn look at that slut!" One says nudging his friend.

The other one replies "I know, look at him! He's like a walking flesh light!" Everyone was enjoying the fun time they were having, thanks to Cole and his lustrous body.

Some time passed and somebody opens the door and walks in saying "Hey ya boss! Sorry for being late, I was cau-." The badger drops his jaw at the orgy in front of him. He tries to reach for the exit whilst covering his eyes. "O-oh! I'm so sorry! I'm not gay!" His face is completely red.

Cole turns around and sees that it's his lackey, Sidd, he holds up his hand and asks "Sidd wait!" The badger turns around his eyes still covered "How do you know you're not gay?" Cole questions grinding on the mercenaries cocks. "I mean..." Cole bites his lip and moans, "Y-you know... You can have a gay experience and like not enjoy it. Wouldn't be gay right?"

Sidd slowly uncovers his eyes and looks at his nude and cum covered boss. He can feel himself getting more erect, "Perhaps you're right..." He takes off his clothes and gently places them down next to the bulletin board. He walks up to Cole and asks "So uhm..." He presents his dick towards his boss, "Do you like want this in your mouth?"

Cole sighs and rolls his eyes at Sidd "Well, obviously." He then gets a better look at Sidd's shaft. "Holy fuck dude... You're so huge!" He looks up at Sidd and bites his lip, lust filling his eyes. He was never this excited for someone to put their dick inside of him.

Sidd blushes immensely and rubs the back of his head "Aww geez boss tha-" He is immediatly cut off by Cole.

"Shut up and put your dick in me." Cole demands and then whispers "You know Sidd... Maybe tonight you and me can have a one on one gay experience if you want.~" He winks at him as he starts slobbering all over the badger's giant meat.

"O-oh..." Sidd moans already leaking pre-cum all over Cole's hand. "I-I think I might like that boss..." He says a slight smile on his face. Cole then begins sucking on Sidd's meat, clearly loving his taste as he loudly moans, the cock stretching Cole's throat. Sidd moans back softly, "O-oh yes... This feels so nice..."

The room fills with pleasured moans and wet slaps. One mercenary moans "Holy Hell Coley... I hope you want that body painted..." He moans out, thrusting towards Cole as he shoots his cum at Cole. Soon more and more guys came all over the slutty hyena, his lower half was completely coated in the warm and sticky seed.

Cole thinks to himself, " _Ugh all of this cum is gonna take a while to clean up... Not like that matters... I got my hot lackey's thick cock in my mouth..._ " The bear he was riding on suddenly grabs his upper thighs as he makes some moans and finishes inside of Cole. Not only does the bear finish inside Cole but, the buck also cums inside of Cole. " _Oh Gods... I feel so stuffed_..." Cole thinks, his legs shaking.

"Oooh boss!" Sidd starts, panting heavily, "I think I'm gonna-" Sidd is cut off by Cole deep throating him. Sidd then places his hands gently on Cole, and thrusts gently. Sidd can only pant and moan as his boss drinks up as much cum as he can. 

Once everyone's ejaculations slowed down Cole pulls himself off of Sidd's cock. He gets up and falls onto Sidd. The badger catches him and Cole says "Uhm thanks Sidd." He puts a finger on Sidd's chest and makes a circular motion and asks, "So how was that big guy?"

Sidd blushes, realizing their cocks are now touching, "Well... I think I had a real good time..." Sidd wags his tail slightly.

Cole smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "You know..." He gets close to his ear and whispers "Whenever it's just us we can have our own one on one experience..."

Sidd chuckles and responds, "I think I'd enjoy that." He then looks at how dirty they are and asks, "Hey boss? Do you wanna hit the showers?" Sidd then makes a gesture towards the showers. "I can help you get some of your more uhm... Private parts." Sidd blushes again, "Because you know... You're like full of..." Sidd then mumbles the rest.

Cole looks at Sidd longingly and gives him a quick kiss him on the lips. "You sure can help me hot stuff." The two then walk off towards the showers, with Sidd holding onto Cole closely.


End file.
